Despues de la confesiónnuestra vida
by RayggeR
Summary: Shizuma se ha graduado,pero Nagisa no tiene el alma suficiente como para quedarse sin ella ysale de la escuela...NagisaxShizuma
1. Chapter 1

capitulo1

Después de la clara confesión…después de unos cuantos meses de felicidad entre ellas….tiempo compartido las 24 horas del día a excepción de las clases….

Un día en la hora del almuerzo en el comedor

Shizuma: eh Nagisa…porque tan...triste?

Nagisa: tu sabes….mañana te gradúas…no puedo resistir eso…

Shizuma: eh…no te preocupes te hablare cada que pueda…hum…vamos no tienes que perder el apetito por mi eh ven aquí…-----Dice mientras agarra un pedazo de carne con el tenedor

Shizuma: podrías abrir la boca talvez…

Nagisa: no…---dice casi sin abrir su boca

Shizuma: me estas retando?

Nagisa: claro ---dice y saca su lengua burlándose

Shizuma: bien entonces la única que me espera en la cama es mi almohada--- guiña un ojo y le saca la lengua

Shizuma: come algo o no tendrás diversión esta noche ¬¬ ----se lo pone enfrente de la boca

Nagisa: hum no me importa tu no te vas a quedar un día sin eso, no eres capas---dice y se lo come

Shizuma: hum bien existen otras chicas además de ti con las que me puedo pasar un buen rato--- dice toma un buen sorbo de agua y se va a la espalda de Nagisa  
Shizuma: bueno, me voy…, te espero en treinta minutos en mi cuarto o si no tendré que conseguir alguna buena compañera de juegos…je je ---le susurra al oído y la lame…

Nagisa: uggg SHIZUMA SAMA COMO TE ODIO !!!!!!!!

Shizuma: bien, expresa tu odio en la cama, gata salvaje

Nagisa: ¬¬!!!!!!!! -----Shizuma se fue… a su cuarto obviamente, Nagisa comió todo el plato rápidamente y se fue al cuarto de Shizuma…XD

El cuarto estaba oscuro...

Nagisa: a…ya Shizuma basta de tanto misterio sal de donde estés…

Shizuma sale de por atrás de Nagisa la abraza y…

Shizuma: para que te vestiste… .

Nagisa: hum tal vez porque no puedo andar desnuda por los pasillos… XD

Shizuma: bien…pero en mi cuarto confianza no me voy a ir encima de ti -(o eso es lo que crees)

Nagisa: ok….pero…ayúdame con esto no?  
Shizuma: lo siento me echare sobre ti te complicare un poco la vida pero….mis impulsos…

Shizuma se recargo encima de Nagisa y la tiro "accidentalmente" hacia la cama…Nagisa se iba a parar pero Shizuma la detuvo

Shizuma: uh….pero que posición mas cómoda por que no la habíamos intentado?

Nagisa: …Shizuma…no puedo moverme…

Shizuma: bien solo deja que estos dedillos míos hagan su trabajo ok?

Nagisa:…solo…intenta no lastimarme

Shizuma mueve su mano lentamente… pasando por las piernas de Nagisa …se sentían algo temblorosas…pero así era siempre,…un poco mas arriba para encontrar su hermoso tesoro… y meter un poco de una maravillosa sensación que solo ella tenia en sus dedos…

…

…

…

No necesito dar mas detalles…o si?

Al día siguiente…Shizuma despierta antes que Nagisa y la despierta con un suave y calido beso…

Shizuma: Dios…Nagisa… pero que noche mas activa…estuvo genial…hum… ¿Nagisa?

Nagisa:…yo…yo no quiero que te vallas Shizuma-sama…---dice y sostiene a Shizuma

Shizuma: bueno…no lo puedo impedir Nagisa…no se…te extrañare…

Nagisa:… te amo…

Shizuma:…crees que yo no? eres lo mas importante...

Nagisa: no quiero dejarte…

Shizuma: bueno vamos a ir a mi graduación de aquí o que?...

Nagisa: ….es necesario? Shizuma…mira… no tengo nada de ropa…acaso no quieres aprovecharte de mi?

Shizuma: eh…ahora no ¬¬

Nagisa: no? Me rechazas a mi?

Shizuma: ahora no… no puedo

Nagisa: no quieres?...acaso no?

Shizuma: eh… yo no…no…deja de incitarme….

Nagisa: como hacer esto? no te gusta?----mientras frota su cuerpo…

Shizuma: hu…deja de hacer eso…y…a…..----ella empieza a hacer lo mismo que hace rato…

Shizuma: te amo….ah…

Un par de horas después….

Shizuma: bueno…ya me voy…lo siento…cuando salgas…búscame…mis dedos y yo te estaremos esperando

Nagisa: ya lo creo…

Shizuma: eh…si tienes que remplazarme…lo entenderé…

Shizuma simplemente se va…

Tamao: bien no fue tan malo… ¿Nagisa?

Nagisa: mi primer amor…

Tamao: estas bien Nagisa-chan?

Nagisa: no, voy a dormir…

Tamao: pero son las 3 p.m...

Nagisa: da lo mismo…ayer no dormí…

Nagisa se dirigió al cuarto…se acostó…pero que extraña era esa sensación…nadie estaba a su lado…ningún calido cuerpo….solo ella…; después de tanto tiempo ya se había acostumbrado…es diferente esto…solo una persona…nadie a quien poder decirle "te amo"….nadie igual…que soledad…

Nagisa:….Tamao-chan…

Tamao: eh que sucede Nagisa-chan?

Nagisa:…me siento sola…

Tamao:…Nagisa…

Nagisa:…podrías dormir conmigo? Solo…dormir…

Tamao: …Nagisa-chan….por supuesto que si!

Nagisa: …Tamao-chan…

Solo eso…Tamao tenía una oportunidad pero…no podía hacer eso…no…aun no…

Ya había pasado un día y lo único que había resultado…Nagisa estaba mal…deprimida…y sacaba malas notas…no podía seguir así….

Nagisa: Tamao-san…la extraño…extraño su carácter…su cuerpo….sus besos…sus…sus… dedos…

Tamao: quieres…

Nagisa:…no…

Tamao lo intento hacer…Nagisa intentaba que no, así que solo logro darle un beso…un calido beso…  
Nagisa no se detuvo…empezó a besar a Tamao hasta cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba usando a esta como su reemplazo…

Nagisa: no…lo siento Tamao….no quiero lastimarte…

Pasaron los días y cada día Nagisa empeoraba….

Llego al grado de no querer salir

Ni moverse

Ni hacer absolutamente nada

Los exámenes finales se acercan

Falta un mes para eso

Nagisa ha salido de la escuela…ya no lo soporta

Tamao chan le habla a Shizuma….Nagisa-chan prometió hablar en cuanto llegara…ha pasado un día y nada…posiblemente Nagisa-chan se a perdido…

Shizuma intenta ir a buscarla sus padres se intervinieran o no…

Shizuma: ya les dije! No van a detenerme

SR. Hanazono: no te vas a ningún lado!!!!!----dice y sostiene fuertemente a Shizuma

Shizuma: ….los odio…

Shizuma se desprende de su padre agarra una chaqueta marrón y se va corriendo

Shizuma: kzo….donde diablos estará Nagisa…conociéndola como es….seguramente se distrajo con algo…

Empezó a llover…

Shizuma: genial…todo esto por mi culpa…Nagisa se esta mojando…se enfermara…esta perdida…todo por mi culpa…soy una estupida…kzo…

Shizuma solo estaba viendo para el suelo pasando la calle un auto solo se detuvo enfrente de ella como unos 5 CMS

Shizuma: oye te cuidado idiota!

Sr. Hanazono: idiota? Desde cuando hablas así?

Shizuma: kzo…no te importa…

Sr. Hanazono: no piensas venir a casa?

Shizuma: no…por lo menos no hasta que encuentre a mi novi…

Sr. Hanazono: no dijiste que era chica?

Shizuma:…apártate de mi camino

Sr. Hanazono: no vas a ninguna parte…y no debes hablar así..

Shizuma: kzo…

SR. Hanazono: que dijiste?

Shizuma:….KZO!!!!!!!!!! ve te a …lárgate apártate..

Sr. Hanazono: kzo? No digas eso...Largarme? o si no que?

Shizuma: ….Konoyaro!!!!! Kzo kzo kzo kzo…SUELTAME!!!!!!!!!SUELTAME!!!

Shizuma empieza a llorar…

Shizuma: suéltame!!!!

Sr. Hanazono: porque debería hacerlo?

Shizuma: …kzo…

Sr. Hanazono: dilo…no te has curado cierto?

Shizuma:…no es una enfermedad…

Sr. Hanazono: no lo es? Porque no lo dices…es una enfermedad mental…tendré que invertir un poco mas en ti…

Shizuma: kzo…si quieres que sea normal…tendrás que invertir en hacerme chico…y ni tú ni yo queremos eso…

Sr. Hanazono: ven acá… vendrás y seguirás con el psiquiatra…

Shizuma: ….idiota…yo me largo

Sr. Hanazono: no vas a ir…

Shizuma:….kzo...jaja…

Shizuma se saco rápidamente

Su padre la agarra por atrás la agarra de la cintura y le cubre la boca

Sr. Hanazono: vas a venir al psiquiatra quieras o no

Shizuma: SUELTAME!!!!!

Sr. Hanazono: métete al auto

Nagisa (enotraparte): SHIZUMA AYÚDAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shizuma: no no vas a controlar mi vida una vez más…

Shizuma le da un codazo a su padre no importándole herir a su padre importándole mas su amada Nagisa

Shizuma: Nagisa…Nagisa donde estas?!!!!!

Mientras en donde estaba Nagisa…

Nagisa: suéltame!!!

¿???: tu tranquila jaja dame todo el dinero que tengas o si no…

Shizuma: suéltala

¿???: jaja y que me vas a hacer?

Shizuma: dije que la soltaras

¿???:…intenta quitármela

Shizuma se dirige a el…pero este le da en la mano

Shizuma: kzo…no me vas a detener con eso!!!

Shizuma le toma de la mano y pone la navaja de el mismo enfrente de su cara

Shizuma: suéltala

¿???: Eh…claro si si

Suelta a Nagisa e intenta atacar de nuevo, Shizuma se lleva a Nagisa corriendo…

Shizuma: ah…Nagisa…estas bien? No te izo nada?

Nagisa: Shizuma…

Shizuma: ja no fue nada…si estas bien?

Nagisa: tu mano…

Shizuma: estas bien?

Nagisa:…si

Shizuma comienza a abrasar y besar a Nagisa…

Nagisa: Shizuma-sama….

Sr. Hanazono: eh? Aquí estas eh? Besuqueándote con una….

Shizuma empezó a enfadarse… cerro los ojos y escucho una palabra que ella no soporto…

Shizuma: TE ODIO KZOOOOO

Shizuma le dio un fuerte golpe…descargando toda su ira…toda.

Shizuma: se dio cuenta de lo que hizo entro en reacción y pensó las consecuencias…ya era demasiado tarde su padre la llevaría al peor psiquiatra…como antes…la trataría peor…y no le dejaría salir para nada…Shizuma se tiro de rodillas al suelo sus ojos demostraban enfado y preocupación por el futuro al mismo tiempo…

Sr. Hanazono:…. Tanto me odias…tanto la quieres…a esa idiota?

Shizuma: cállate…

Sr. Hanazono: me golpeas por una chica…eres más estupida de lo que creí...

Shizuma: cállate!

Sr. Hanazono: todo por una niña idiota de que quien sabe de donde viene una maldita…

Shizuma: CALLATE!

Sr. Hanazono:…una maldita idiota y estupida…

Shizuma: CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flash back

Año 2000 Shizuma tenía inocentes 11 años…

El padre de Shizuma quería bastante a su hija

No pasaban tiempo con ella más que míseros 15 minutos…

Sr. Hanazono y como ah estado mi princesa eh?

Shizuma: hum…pues…

Sr. Hanazono: ya maduraste eh tienes una edad buena n.n

Shizuma: no eh madurado pero…

Sr. Hanazono: que sucede? O.o?

Shizuma: hum…me gusta…me gusta una persona…

Sr. Hanazono: ah espera de seguro que es ese Yamatto-kun no?

Shizuma: etto…no…

Sr. Hanazono: entonces quien?

Shizuma: …hum…etto…Misato-chan…

…su padre queda en shock…desde ese momento empezó a mandar a psicólogos a su hija…no funcionaba…diario la mandaba…algunos le decían que la homosexualidad no era una enfermedad pero el no entendía…; le comenzó a pegar y a reprimir…empezó a odiar a su propia hija...el solo respondía "es por tu propio bien"…después de un año de psicólogos la mandaron a un internado de chicas...Astrea…Shizuma ya no quería y no le comunicaba nada a su padre…

Fin de Flash back

Shizuma: CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!!! DEJA DE OFENDERME OFENDER A NAGISA, A KAORI, A MISATO DEJA DE PEGARME DEJA DE INTENTAR LAVARME EL CEREBRO DEJAME, DEJAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEJAME EN PAZ DEJA DE MOLESTARME DEJAME... déjame…déjame…por favor…déjame

Shizuma empieza a llorar…a caer lentamente…a tirarse al piso…cuando ligeramente su rostro siente algo calido…¿Nagisa?...si…es su piel….su suave y calida piel…son sus piernas…Shizuma identifico que era ella… … … empezó a tocarle las piernas ya besarla sin levantarse de su piernas…cuando entra en reacción…

Shizuma: eh lo sien….soy yo…

Shizuma sostiene a Nagisa se recarga en ella…y la comienza a besar…

Sr. Hanazono:…detente…DETENTE!!!

Shizuma:…je…no te recomiendo que veas esto…papá…

Shizuma comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa a Nagisa…

Shizuma: jeje…vete…

Sr. Hanazono: detente!!!!!

Shizuma: hace una semana que no la hacíamos…cuanto tiempo no? No estas ansiosa…Nagisa chan?

Nagisa: hum…claro que lo estoy Shizuma-sama…

Shizuma: entonces…es hora de divertirnos Nagisa chan… no lo crees?

Nagisa: haz lo que desees Shizuma-sama…

Sr. Hanazono: DETENTE AHORA MISMO!

Shizuma: bien…este botón esta atorado…bueno…vallamos directo a tu pantalón corto…jeje…antes de eso…Nagisa…recuerdas mis dedos…o lo ago un poco mas suave?

Nagisa: suave al principio…después…duro…rápido…tu sabes…como tu lo haces…por favor

Shizuma: bien… … … papá…ya te dije…no te recomiendo que veas esto…

Shizuma empieza a meter sus dedos…Nagisa produce gran cantidad de gemidos y fluido…el fluido…era mas o igual al que le estaba saliendo a Shizuma en ese momento…

Shizuma:…papá ya te dije…no tienes que ver esto…kya…

Sus dedos ya no tenían practica…lo haces toda la semana todos los días…dejas de hacerlo 7 días y se te olvida o.o…aun así intento hacerlo a su estilo…no le salio…lo que hizo fue exhaustivamente-doloroso-y-placentero… para ambas…su padre…al ver que…bueno…al ver que su hija había alcanzado un…coito mas alto de lo que se podría alcanzar con un hombre…pero…su padre no vio eso…vio solo un acto vulgar e innecesario…solo para calmar las necesidades placenteras que necesita el cuerpo…no vio…no vio lo que su hija estaba haciendo…demostrar amor físicamente y un poco de sentimentalmente

Sr. Hanazono: ya basta…

Dice volteando a otra parte

Sr. Hanazono: ya detente…

Shizuma: Nagisa chan…….

Nagisa: empieza…empieza…ahora…

Shizuma: bien...te dolera…un poco mas

Eso no era todo…aun estaba comenzando…

Sr. Hanazono: bien ya te divertiste!

Su padre las separa agarra a Shizuma de la chaqueta y las separa bruscamente haciendo que lastime a Nagisa severamente

Shizuma: Kzo!!!!!!! K no piensas? No pudiste avisar? Kzo…Nagisa…estas bien?

Sr. Hanazono: vamonos

Shizuma: estas bien?

Nagisa: s-si…hgg no...no hay problema…solo me duele un poco…

Shizuma:…lo siento…

Nagisa: no…no importa…

Shizuma: ven

Dice mientras muestra su mano

Shizuma: vamos…toma mi mano…te cargare…

Nagisa: pero…

Shizuma: vamos

Shizuma carga a Nagisa con las manos sostiene sus piernas… y Nagisa se sostiene de Shizuma

Shizuma: te importara que la llevemos a casa?

Sr. Hanazono:…tu simplemente no mereces ser mi hija

Shizuma: te creo…merezco algo mejor…

Nagisa:…etto…si …si quieres…me voy a mi casa…

Shizuma: estas loca? No sabes donde estas;…tus padres regresan en 3 semanas…sea como sea…vallas a donde vallas me voy a quedar contigo entiendes???

Nagisa: etto…

Shizuma: vamos a mi casa…

Sr. Hanazono: ni creas que vas a ir con ella

Shizuma: bien…me quedare aquí

Sr. Hanazono: solo no digas que soy tu padre

Shizuma: de todas formas no me enorgullece ser tu hija…

Su padre la dejo hay….sin importarle que le suceda..

Shizuma: bien por fin se fue ese maldito

Nagisa: porque lo odias tanto?

Shizuma: etto….te duele?

Nagisa. Si…

Shizuma: quieres…que lo haga de nuevo?

Nagisa: hazlo…

Shizuma mete los dedos de nuevo mas fuerte mas doloroso mas rápido mas exhaustante pero… importa mas, mas placentero…


	2. Capitulo dos!

Un fanfic mas de sp k ago iio XD

Capitulo 2

Nagisa durmió sobre Shizuma…Shizuma estuvo caminando toda la noche intentando llegar a la casa de alguna de las dos pero nada…

Nagisa: Shizuma-sama!

Shizuma: eh? Que que paso?

Nagisa: no as dormido?

Shizuma: este…no…pero estoy bie…

Shizuma cae dormida

Nagisa: Shizuma-chan!

Shizuma: eh? No no importa…

Shizuma se levanta

Shizuma: lo siento, tengo algo de sueño

Nagisa: oye Shizuma…ya no me duele puedo caminar bien…

Shizuma: y? no no tienes que caminar…créeme…

Nagisa: no sabes en donde estamos?

Shizuma: no te preocupes, solo despiértame si me duermo

Nagisa: no creo que deberías hacer esto

Shizuma; no si..si puedo eso creo..hum

Shizuma intenta pasar la calle pero esta se cae durmiéndose al instante

Shizuma: (no-o ahora no por favor)

…

…

…

…

4 hrs. después…

…

…

Shizuma: hu donde …¿pero donde demonios estoy?

Nagisa: que bueno que ya has despertado n-n

Shizuma: eh? Nagisa pero que estas haciendo??

Se dio cuenta de que Nagisa la estaba cargando a ella

Nagisa: necesitabas dormir y nosotras necesitábamos avanzar

Shizuma: lamento causarte tantos problemas

Se baja de Nagisa

Shizuma: de todas formas gracias, la verdad no tenias que hacerlo…

Nagisa: no hay de que, tu sabes lo que aria por ti - sonrie

Nagisa besa apasionadamente a Shizumalo que hace que la gente de alrededor las vea raro

Shizuma se da cuenta de esto

Shizuma: Pero que demonios les sucede? Que están mirando??

Nagisa: hum creo que será mejor irnos de aquí

Shizuma: no les hagas caso jano hay de que preocuparse,ni siquiera los conoces

Nagisa: bien si tu lo dices

Shizuma: Nagisa

Nagisa: que sucede?

Shizuma: …tu crees que si me importara la opinión de los demás…me hubiera confesado ante ti?...Nagisa…muchas personas te querrán…algunas sentirán indiferencia por ti…y otros te odiaran…créeme…no importa…no importa nada…

Shizuma besa a Nagisa intensamente…y le agarra a Nagisa sus partes privadas…XD

Nagisa: uh Shizuma sama

Dice demasiado tranquila

Nagisa: eh? Shizuma-sama!

Algo molesta XD

Nagisa: Shizuma sama …ya terminaste el beso...puedes dejar de tocarme…

Shizuma: no-dice y se empieza a reir

Nagisa: Shizuma !!-se ruboriza

Un par de calles mas…

Nagisa: hum…lamento haberte recordado eso

Shizuma: no importa jaja aparte es mi padre no me importa su opinión jaja

Aun así a Shizuma se le cae una lagrima

Shizuma: jaja claroel no importa solo es mi padre…

En la casa de Shizuma…

Sr. Hanazono: ya llegue

Sra. Hanazono: y mi hija?

Sr. Hanazono: no se ha curado

Sra. Hanazono : pero es mi hija

Sr. Hanazono: pero le gustan las chicas

Sra. Hanazono: no se tu pero yo si la quiero y la aceptare como sea

Su madre se va a buscarla

Sr. Hanazono:…también es mi hija.

Regresando donde están Nagisa y Shizuma

Shizuma: solo es mi padre

Nagisa: Shizuma

Shizuma: eh…no nada se me metió algo en el ojo

Nagisa: Shizuma…estas llorando?

Shizuma: no, sabes, Nagisa de chica siempre quise una noviay siempre quise…siempre quise ser la fuerte de las dosy ahora me ves llorando soy un fracaso mi padre tenia razon

Nagisa: Shizuma

Inmediatamente recuesta a Shizuma en sus piernas

Nagisa: alguien fuerte tiene que llorar si no no seria persona

Shizuma: Nagisa.

Nagisa: si?

Shizuma: gracias por todo

Nagisa: no esta mal ser la seme una ves en la vida jaja

Shizuma: no bromees por favor Nagisa…

Nagisa: bien lo siento

Shizuma: Nagisa no podré volver a casa…

Nagisa: no tengas miedo no lo tengas por favor necesito que me protejas

Shizuma: también necesito lo mismo Nagisa…

Nagisa abraza a Shizuma e intenta calmarla

Shizuma: lamento todo esto

??: Shizuma-sama no te olvides de mi

Nagisa: pero quien es .?

Shizuma se voltea

Shizuma: madre

Sra. Hanazono: así es

Shizuma: porque viniste a buscarme?

Sra. Hanazono: ella es tu novia?

Shizuma: no le aras nada entiendes?!

Sra. Hanazono: es tu novia?

Shizuma:…si…

Su madre ve de cerca a Nagisa, Shizuma cree que le ara algo a Nagisa y se pone algo nerviosa

Sra. Hanazono: pues me puedes decir mamá si es lo que quieres si es que quieres casarte con mi hija claro-mientras sonrie

Shizuma: ah?

Dice al ver k su madre se estaba presentando de buena manera

Nagisa: eh…ok…yo soy Aoi Nagisa mucho gusto Hanazono-sama

Sra. Hanazono: jaja solo con un –san esta bien Nagisa-chan…si puedo decirte así no?

Nagisa: eh si…

Sra. Hanazono: jaja deberías de ver las fotos de mi hija jaja

Shizuma: mamá!!

Se sonroja

Nagisa: jaja

Shizuma: . …

Sra. Hanazono: vienes a casa…yerna?

Nagisa: eh??..hu…claro…

Shizuma: no puedo!!

Nagisa: necesitas que te proteja?lo haré Shizuma-chan

Shizuma toma su mano algo nerviosa…

Unos minutos u horas después

Shizuma: y eso paso jeje lo siento Nagisa

Nagisa:¬¬

Sr. Hanazono: que hace esa

Shizuma: TE CALLAS?!

Dice mostrando un puño…

Sr. Hanazono: te atreves?

Shizuma: POR NAGISA LO HAGO TODO

Sr. Hanazono: entonces lárgate de aquí

Shizuma: bien!

Sra. Hanazono: no

Nagisa: ….

Sra. Hanazono: solo vayan a tu cuarto Shizuma

Shizuma:…claro, ven Nagisa

Shizuma agarra a Nagisa la carga y suben

Nagisa: woa…ni mi cuarto estaba tirado así…

Dice mientras mira, un cuarto repleto de cosas de hace años, sin arreglar, destendido y todo lo desarreglado que se puedan imaginar

Shizuma: ya ves jaja

Nagisa: Shizuma

Shizuma: si?

Dice mientras se recuesta cómodamente y deja encima a Nagisa

Nagisa: realmente ocultas tus sentimientos en este momento cierto?

A Shizuma se le cae una lagrima y vuelve a llorar…

Nagisa: lo siento.

Shizuma: no, no hay problema

Dice y se seca las lagrimas

Shizuma: no hay problema

Nagisa solo guarda silencio.

Shizuma: el siempre me dijo que así nunca llegaría nada que seria un fracaso…que seria infeliz…y que el no me querría tiene razón en una cosa el ya no me quiere lo odio pero después de todo el es mi padre

Nagisa: Shizuma dudo que no te quiera al igual eres su hija y…

Shizuma: no me importa nada de eso

Nagisa hum bien Shizuma

Shizuma: lamento que tengas que soportar mis lagrimas yo lo siento

Nagisa: no tienes que discuparte, nosotras estaremos juntas, es lo único que importa, no?

Shizuma: te cambias?

Nagisa: claro...pero asegúrate de que tu perversión no te controle

Shizuma: no estoy de humor para eso

Nagisa: aun tienes miedo?

Shizuma: me va a pegar eso dalo por echo

Nagisa: por que tan pesimista?

Shizuma: lo ara

Nagisa: puedes defen...

Shizuma: no

Nagisa: esta no eres tu, quien me protegerá?

Shizuma: no puedo aquí soy como una niña llorona

Nagisa:…

Shizuma: me pegara, ya lo se no hay de que preocuparse

Nagisa:…

Shizuma: puedes hablar detestas a esta Shizuma cierto? Ja y yo que quería casarme contigo

Nagisa: eres…

Shizuma: una idiota no es así? Justo como mi padre lo dijo…jaja…

Empieza a llorar…

Nagisa: una tonta acaso no te piensas defender?

Nagisa empieza a besar a Shizuma

Shizuma: no puedo…

Nagisa: me protegiste a mi me defendiste de el, porque no te puedes defender a ti?

Shizuma: por que yo no valgo la pena!

Nagisa: que hago aquí si tu no vales la pena?

Shizuma:…que haces aquí…que haces aquí…

Nagisa:…vales la pena Shizuma…te amo…

Shizuma: para el resto del mundo no…

Nagisa: si vales la pena para alguien es suficiente!

Shizuma: eso lo dices tu

Nagisa: porque discuto contigo?! Eres mi novia!

Nagisa abraza a shizuma, calidamente, ella sabe que ahora, ya n opuede dejar sola a shizuma

Shizuma: kzo…mi mano

Nagisa: creí que

Shizuma: no me e podido poner nada…

Nagisa. Tu mano

Shizuma: que? Ja ya estaba así pero ahora esta sangrando de nuevo

Nagisa empieza a lamer la mano de Shizuma intentando quitarle la sangre

Shizuma: gracias la verdad no tienes que hacer todo esto...

Nagisa:...lo quiero hacer ok?

Shizuma: bien si tu así lo deseas intentare obedecerte...

Nagisa: Shizuma si te vuelve a pegar avísame

Shizuma: sin ofender...que puedes hacer? tienes menos fuerza que yo

Nagisa: quieras o no eres su hija no? tienes que tener su fuerza

Shizuma: y?

Nagisa: no es que no puedas...es que no quieres

Nagisa agarra la mano de Shizuma  
Nagisa: detesto alentar este tipo de comportamiento pero te tienes que defender

Shizuma:...lo haré...

dice Shizuma se fue sobre ella la beso una ves se recostó a su lado y la abrazo

Shizuma: pero también necesito que me ayudes

Nagisa: también lo haré

Shizuma toma una cobija y tapa a Nagisa solamente

al día siguiente

Nagisa: shizuma estas bien?

Shizuma: hum...sin contar que mi mano esta herida mi padre me odia y tengo miedo...si estoy bien n.n

Nagisa: ¬¬

ninguna de las dos dice nada hasta que Nagisa intenta cortarlo, preguntandole si su padre le hizo algún daño

Nagisa: te pego?

Shizuma: no

Nagisa: ves te dije que

Shizuma: me abrió mas mi herida...

Nagisa: intentare arreglar esto

Shizuma: no lo intentes, el no entiende con palabras

Nagisa: como sabes que no? no te has dado cuenta cierto?

Shizuma: de que cosa?

Nagisa: te estas comportando igual que el quieres arreglar esto a golpes.ni siquiera intentando con palabras!

Shizuma: así que me convertí en lo que mas odiaba eh...

Nagisa : tu mano

Shizuma: si

Nagisa saca unas vendas, y rápidamente comienza a vendar a Shizuma

Nagisa: tu sangre...

Shizuma: no me importa

Nagisa: tu padre no debería hacerte todo esto

Sra. hanazono (desde otra habitación): Nagisa-chan puedes venir un momento?

Shizuma:...ve yo estaré bien...

Nagisa baja sale del cuarto y baja las escaleras

Nagisa: si hanazono-sama'?

Sra. Hanazono: san ¬¬

Nagisa: .. Hanazono-san...

Sra. Hanazono: ven con migo por favor tengo cosas que preguntarte n.n

Nagisa: uh...ok ok...o.o ¿shizuma puedo...

Shizuma(desde las escaleras) : no tienes porque pedirme permiso, tusabes

Mientras sonríe mientras nagisa le regresa su sonrisa

Ambas salen de la casa unos minutos mas y llega el sr Hanazono

Sr. Hanazono: Shizuma baja aquí en este momento

Shizuma: que es lo que quieres?!

desde afuera de su cuarto

Sr. Hanazono: creo que ambos sabemos

Shizuma: crees que esta ves no me defenderé?

Sr. Hanazono: pegarle a tu propio padre?

en donde esta Nagisa hay demaciado silencio

Nagisa: humes seguro que shizuma este con el. Hanazono-sama?

Sra.Hanazono: porque?

Nagisa: un sabia que este le pegaba?

Sra. Hanazono: pero nunca le pego

Nagisa: Shizuma-chan me lo dijo, y dudo que ella me mienta

la madre de shizuma se queda parada un rato

Nagisa: ¿no lo sabia?! tengo que ir con Shizuma-chan!

Nagisa rápidamente se dirige a la casa de Shizuma

regresando con Shizuma  
Shizuma: intentaste que me dejaran de gustar las chicas...no te preocupes no me fijare en nadie mas solo necesito a Nagisa

Sr. Hanazono: solo quería decirte que¡te odio!!

dice mientras dirige un golpe Hacia Shizuma

Shizuma lo recive pero de repente desvendo su mano y dirigio el golpe asia su padre

Shizuma: odio tu forma de ser odio que me pegues y odio...que le hayas pegado a misato-chan!!

dice mientras recuerda aquel día con lagrimas en sus ojos lo golpeo lo mas fuerte que pudo

una ves en su infancia...

Misato-chan odiaba a Shizuma pero ultimamente la veía demasiado deprimida e inclusive le dio lastima., pero lastima de la buena que la hizo recapacitary volvió a acercarse a ella.

Después de un tiempo en la salida del colegio vio a shizuma recargada en un árbol deprimida  
Misato:...te sientes bien?

Shizuma crei que me odiabas, como todos

Misato: lamento lo pasado perdóname

Shizuma: gracias, pero mi papá me odia y me pega últimamente

Misato: pero eso esta mal

Shizuma: que demonios puedo hacer?

de pronto algo impulso a Misato y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla...

pero el padre de shizuma estaba cerca, le hiba a pegar a Shizuma pero misato se interpuso y le pego a ella

Shizuma le dio un fuerte patada a su padre...pero el era demasiado fuerte

regresando a la parte en que estabamos

Nagisa de pronto llega y detiene a Shizuma...

Sr. Hanazono: tanto amas a las niñas?

dice tirado en el suelo


	3. capitulo 3 oo!

Episodio 3  
Shizuma:...si...

Sr. Hanazono: bueno te comprendo pero...

Shizuma: uh?

su padre empezó a asfixiar a Shizuma...todo era una trampa...

Shizuma: maldición! dejame!

Sr. Hanazono: no te preocupes no te matare, la muerte es un descanso, no un castigo...

Shizuma: eres...

dice apenas, puesto a que no puede respirar...su padre la deja de asfixiar para pegarle en el estomago...

Nagisa: alto!!!!!!!!!!

Sr. Hanazono: en que te interpones? quien eres tu eh?

Nagisa:...Hanazono Nagisa

Dice con una valiente sonrisa su padre la iba a pegar pero Nagisa detiene el golpe...

Nagisa: que nunca escucho que no se les debe pegar a las chicas? uh?

el padre de Shizuma observa detenidamente a Nagisa , Quien aun teniendo miedo, intenta no demostrarlo

Sr. Hanazono: me tienes miedo no me engañas...

Nagisa: tal ves mis ojos lo digan, pero mi corazón superaría cualquier miedo por...Shizuma y créame, nada detendrá eso...

Shizuma quien esta tirada en el suelo comienza a levantarse pero muy, pero muy débilmente

Shizuma: Na...-Nagisa...quítate de ahí...

su padre mueve unos milímetros su puño

Shizuma: Quítate!!!

Shizuma se levanta rápidamente y empuja a su padre tomando a Nagisa y alejándola de ahí

Shizuma: Nagisa-chan estas bien?

Nagisa: la pregunta es...tu estas bien?

dice al ver a Shizuma, que, estaba cubierta de rasguños y un poco de sangre

Shizuma: si tu estas bien yo lo estoy Nagisa chan...

Shizuma volteo a ver un minuto a su padre...pero pronto o dejo de ver y luego sonrió hacia nagisa

Shizuma: estaré bien

Nagisa?

Shizuma: puedes irte...

Nagisa bien...

se dirige a la puerta en cuanto abre la puerta La Sra. Hanazono esta ahí

Sra. Hanazono:...acabo de llegar TT  
Nagisa: hum...bueno ya que, vamonos ..

en cuanto se van

Shizuma:...papá...yo solo...lamento no ser lo que tu esperabas...

Sr. Hanazono: no lamentas nada

Shizuma: si lo hago!...pero yo soy así...y..no puedo cambiar...lo siento...haz un esfuerzo por poder aceptarme...

Sr. Hanazono: nunca...

Shizuma:...no podemos pelear todo el tiempo...

Sr. Hanazono:...

Shizuma:...por favor...amo a Nagisa mas que nada en el mundo...

Sr. Hanazono: y?

Shizuma:...dejame casarme con ella...

Sr. Hanazono: que??  
Shizuma: papá...por favor...ser así no es un capricho mio...me agradara o no...; no amo a las chicas...Amo a Nagisa...

Sr. Hanazono:...  
Shizuma: "es por mi bien" eso decias cuando me pegabas...ahora enserio si es por mi bien...no quieres que yo alcanze la felicidad acaso?, no por eso intentaste k yo fuera hetero?

Sr. Hanazono:...esta bien...tu ganas...solo que...

una ligera sonrisa se dibu

Shizuma: gracias...solo tengo que salir con Nagisa...y asunto arreglado...

Sr. Hanazono: hum... lo lamento pero...hay un matrimonio arreglado...

Shizuma: Que??? como pudiste hacerme esto?

Sr. Hanazono: pensé que ibas a cambiar...

Shizuma:...no lo puedo creer...te odio...

sin dar mas palabras se marcho de ahí, con el único amigo que podría tener ahora, un chico llamado Makoto, el único que tal ves la podría ayudar en esta situación

Shizuma: Makoto...

Makoto: si?  
un chico alto pelirubio,de buen carácter y delgado ojos cafes.

Shizuma: mi padre...arreglo un Matrimonio...recuerdas todo lo que te conte de Nagisa?...quiero casarme con ella pero...que puedo hacer

Makoto: lo mismo digo

Shizuma lo mira detenidamente

Shizuma: que?

Makoto:...tu padre arreglo el matrimonio con mis padres...

Shizuma: que? que no pudiste hacer nada? sabes lo importante que es Nagisa para mi y te quedas sin hacer nada??? creí que eras mi mejor amigo!

Makoto: pero Shizuma-kun!

Shizuma: olvídalo, ...olvidalo todo...

Shizuma se va de ahí, necesita a alguien que pueda reconfortarla...podria ser miyuki... no, tiene los mismos problemas...Tamao?...se pondría celosa...o algo por el estilo...Amane...puede ser pero...no...que hago...que puedo hacer?...

De pronto Shizuma se cae...de la nada...se desmaya...seran todas las tenciones...su padre ...porque presiento que el me sigue odiando...Makoto...porque diablos no hizo nada?...no podre casarme con Nagisa...te la dejo a ti Tamao...creo que sera mejor...morir...

Nagisa: Shizuma despierta!

¿Por qué tuve que despertar?  
Shizuma se echa a correr...

Nagisa: Shizuma detente!

Shizuma: no puedo!

Se dirige a la autopista (o como se llame) para casi ser atropellada, nuevamente por su padre

Shizuma se cayó...

Sr. Hanazono:...la verdad...todo estaba planeado...no creí que te recuperaras...y por eso quería que te casaras...pero...ahora me arrepiento...lo siento...hija...

Shizuma: como que lo sientes?!...ya te dije te odio y nada cambiara!

Sr. Hanazono:...cancele el matrimonio...haz lo que quieras con tu vida...

Su padre se sube al auto y se va...

Shizuma se dirigió a su casa...y solo fue a su cuarto...a encerrarse y intentar tranquilizarse un poco, al poco rato vino Nagisa a intentar hacer lo mismo...Nagisa se recuesta en Shizuma...

Shizuma:...que tal tu día?...

Nagisa:...mas o menos...tu madre me interrogo hasta el cansancio...y el tuyo?

Shizuma:...mañana puede mejorar..

Shizuma le Sonríe a Nagisa para que esta se la devuelva, Shizuma tapa a Nagisa esta se duerme y ella sigue despierta, hay muchas cosas en que pensar..se tendría que disculpar con Makoto...y que pasara con su padre...no lo ha visto desde la otra ves...por el momento...creo que lo único que puedo hacer...es dormir y tranquilizarme un poco...

jaja se k esta corto pero falta de inspiración jaj...TT nos leemos...


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Shizuma despierta antes que Nagisa, en la madrugada, se levanta para ir por un vaso de agua y en eso se da cuenta que su padre no ha vuelto, regresa a la habitación y se sienta en la cama….

Se nota que ella esta demasiado estresada

Shizuma:….maldición

Nagisa ve que Shizuma esta así que se sienta al lado de ella y se recarga en esta, Shizuma se da cuenta

Shizuma: Ahora no….

Nagisa: que te sucede?  
Shizuma:…..mi mejor amigo cree que lo odio…mi padre esta fuera de casa y no se….me siento mal…

Nagisa: las cosas se resolverán…

Shizuma: ja como si fuera todo tan sencillo….tengo que buscar a mi padre….  
ella toma una chaqueta y se para para irse

Nagisa: shizuma que estas haciendo?  
Shizuma: ya lo he dicho no pienso repetirlo

Lo dice con un tono de enojo

Nagisa se pone algo triste, pero se pone una chamarra

Shizuma solo la voltea a ver en forma de duda pero eso no le quita la expresión seria y enojada que tiene encima

Nagisa: voy contigo

Shizuma: olvídalo…es mi problema  
Nagisa: espera, shizuma!  
Shizuma: ya lo he dicho no te metas!  
la agarra de la camisa y la amenaza con el puño esta apunto de darle un golpe, pero se arrepiente y cae de rodillas

Shizuma: kso….me largo  
Nagisa: -Shizuma- con un porte frío y no se veía su mirada…que estaba apunto de llorar porque no podía creer que su propia novia la amenazara de golpearla  
Nagisa: cuando has podido salir de un problema sola?

Shizuma: cállate…

Nagisa: porque eres tan dura contigo misma cuando sabes que necesitas ayuda?

Shizuma se empieza a sentir mal

Shizuma: no necesito a este estupido mundo, maldición aléjate de mi no necesito tu ayuda no necesito la ayuda de nadie!  
dice gritando…

Nagisa: pero…aun así

Shizuma esta totalmente fuera de control de nuevo amenaza con golpearla pero su puño esta temblando, intentando controlarse….no hace mas que soltar las lagrimas

Shizuma: perdón…perdón realmente….yo no quería…  
parecía que todo estaba bien Nagisa quiso aprovechar el momento solo que shizuma en ves de corresponder simplemente empuja a Nagisa

Shizuma: gracias, pero no necesito la ayuda de nadie!

Shizuma sale corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, para salir de casa sola….como se ha acostumbrado…siempre algo saldrá mal…nunca podrá ser feliz, siempre sola

Nagisa se encuentra en una oscuridad casi total, a no se por un rayo, parece que va a llover esta noche

¿?: ah, Shizuma-chan aun piensa que puede salir sola de problemas como este?  
Nagisa escucha una vos muy dulce voltea para todos lados para pero no ve a nadie  
Nagisa: quien anda hay?!  
dice algo alterada y asustada  
¿?: creo que deberías saberlo, en fin, deberías ir a ayudarla de todo modos

Nagisa:…eso lo iba a hacer de todas formas, quien eres?

¿?: cuida a Shizuma…y hazla feliz…por favor

Todo se calma…Nagisa voltea justamente cuando cae un rayo y logra ver una chica de pelo corto negro y parece tener la misma edad que Nagisa una chica de pelo corto, negro…espera!  
Nagisa: Kaori?!  
Nagisa la reconocería por que hace tiempo vio una fotografía de ella

Kaori: por favor hazlo

Kaori desaparece pero Nagisa siente que aun esta aquí, esta un poco asustada por ver un fantasma pero…Shizuma es lo mas importante ahora! Logra poder moverse y se dirige a la puerta, a buscar a Shizuma……

Mientras en un bar/restaurant de japon

Sr. Hanazono : de todas formas no creo que me acepte de nuevo, tal y como yo la desprecie…

Kazuo: no creo que este tan mal

Sr. Hanazono: no crees? Ja por lo que le hice tiene todo el derecho a odiarme…

Kazuo: Shiro no es por correrte pero tenemos que irnos…  
(Shiro Hanazono pero seguiremos refiriéndonos a el como Sr. Hanazono)

Sr. Hanazono: claro, claro…. Nos vemos luego Kazuo…

En donde esta Shizuma

Shizuma pensando "….Nagisa tiene razón…no debería enfrentarlo sola…pero …demonios! He dicho que no necesito la ayuda de nadie no me puedo retractar"

La tormenta eléctrica se convierte en una densa lluvia

Shizuma "je y ahora estoy en medio de esta lluvia…sola….maldición…te necesito Nagisa!"

Nagisa : Shizum….!

Las palabras no se lograron escuchar…alguien había tomado desde atrás a Nagisa y le a tapado la boca

Nagisa intenta voltear y se encuentra a un chico…rubio

:te matare si es necesario…lo haré por Shizuma-kun  
Nagisa: ?!

Nagisa intentaba decir suéltame o algo por el estilo, pero estaba perdiendo la respiración

Nagisa" no…no puedo morir……no tengo qu….."

Nagisa se desmaya el chico saca una navaja…dispuesto a matarla…

Hey déjala!  
dice una voz masculina… libera a Nagisa y aparta a Makoto…no puede ser es…

Nagisa con voz débil: Sr. Hanazono?

Sr Hanazono: si…no te preocupes todo estará bien…

Dice y se quiere marchar…

Nagisa: espere!

El padre de Shizuma la voltea a ver

Nagisa: Shizuma…necesita de usted

El se queda callado por un rato

Sr. Hnazono: no creo que ella me siga queriendo después de todo lo que le he hecho

Nagisa: pero…usted es su padre!

Sr. Hanazono: si pero eso no cambiara las cosas…

Nagisa: usted las cambio…

Sr. Hanazono: … claro… pero lo que le intente hacer…hace

Nagisa: esta en el pasado!

Sr Hanazono:….

Nagisa:…va a ayudar a su hija?

Sr. Hanazono:…pero… ella seguramente me sigue odiando en el fondo! Todo lo que he hecho nunca me lo perdonare! La he golpeado e intentado cambiar! No puedo perdonarme!

Este cae en llanto …se desprecia por lo que le intento y logro hacer…

Shizuma estaba atrás de el

Shizuma:…padre…

SrHanazono: Shizuma?!

Ellos se abrazan y lloriquean juntos…

Sr. Hanazono: lo siento, perdoname por favor todo lo que te he hecho…

Shizuma: jeje…no hay problema…

Nagisa se siente fuera de lugar aquí…

Sr. Hanazono:….acepto a la mujer que amas…

Shizuma: gracias papá…

Sr. Hanazono: ha…y una cosa mas….estoy orgulloso de ti

Al dia siguiente….  
todos cenaron juntos…inclusive Shizuma a salido con su padre salio algo sonrojada

Nagisa platica con la madre de Shizuma por lo mientras….al regresar…

Shizuma:….Nagisa podemos ir a cenar mañana esta noche?

Nagisa esta un poco extrañada pero le responde que si…

Un Sujeto (desde otro lado):…Shizuma-kun…seré tu amigo pero me he enamorado de ti….y no importa que se interponga…

El sábado llega y shizuma se viste algo elegante (pero digamos que no para su sexo xD) de traje azul marino fuerte…

Nagisa con un hermoso vestido rosa ligero y va con el pelo suelto

En el transcurso Shizuma a conducido el carro de su padre y pararon en un elegante restaurante de lujo  
Nagisa: wow, Shizuma te luciste….  
Shizuma: je je verdad que si?

Ella se sale del coche para abrirle la puerta a Nagisa…

Al entrar dijo que tenían reservación etc.…  
Shizuma: esto…tienes hambre?

Nagisa: para eso vine aquí jeje

Después de un par de horas…y que Shizuma no ha hecho mas que picar con el tenedor su comida durante minutos ella se para….y va a ir al lado de Nagisa solo que un sujeto extraño con lentes oscuros y sombrero entra a aquel restaurante…al parecer lleva pistola, Shizuma se da cuenta de esto así que no le quita el ojo durante un rato, justamente en el momento en que se descuida…  
el Sujeto: disculpe señorita…  
se va dirigiendo a Nagisa cuando esta voltea , el la agarra violentamente

Nagisa: Shizuma!  
ella va a rescatarla, cuando es interrumpida de su acto..

El Sujeto: detente o muere!

Shizuma: maldito! Que es lo que quieres?!

El no responde solo esta jalando el gatillo lentamente..DISPARO

Shizuma reacciona rápido y lo desvió

Shizuma: maldito que diablos te traes contra Nagisa?!

Dice mientras lo empuja y lo tira

En eso se le cae la gorra y lentes

Shizuma: no!

Dice confundida…Makoto…

Makoto: así es…si eres de alguien serás mía ! Sabia que eras así que…no permitiré que te quedes con esa chica!

Shizuma esta confundida, ¿su mejor amigo la ha traicionado? Como es posible…porque?!

Makoto se dirige a Nagisa con un cuchillo, dispuesto a clavárselo en el cuello

Shizuma sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpea y lo deja inconciente

Shizuma: lo lamento Makoto, pero no me dejaste otra elección…

Han llamado ya ala policía ya la ambulancia así que en cuanto se recupere , lo meterán a la cárcel por un tiempo por intento de asesinato

Han pasado unos minutos después de ese incidente

Shizuma no hace mas que picar la comida con el tenedor, e intenta romperle estupido silencio que había

Shizuma:…magnifica noche ¿no?

Dice con sarcasmo

Nagisa hace lo mismo.:picar la comida

Nagisa:…um…gracias Shizuma-sama

Shizuma: que no me digas sama ¬¬

Nagisa: esta bien…

Dice aun con un poco de miedo puesto a lo que acaba de suceder

Shizuma: basta ya! A lo que iba yo.

Nagisa pone cara de duda por un momento

Shizuma se acerca y se arrodilla enfrente de Nagisa

suspira y se sonroja

Shizuma: Aoi Nagisa…¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Nagisa se emociona y se pone muy feliz a pesar de que en su rostro solo se puede notar una pequeña sonrisa y gran sonrojo, para poder decir las añoradas palabras

"Acepto"

* * *

_bueno este fic ya casi termina lo descuide un buen pero ya se me vino le inspiración de nuevo juar__  
maldición TOT que paso con mi vena __pervert__? TOT_

_Nos leemos y que konata los bendiga!_


End file.
